Tyler and Shelby's First Date
by TweetyBird711
Summary: Tyler had the courage to ask Shelby out on a date.


Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban's Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

Summary: Tyler got the courage to ask Shelby on a date.

 **Tyler and Shelby's First Date**

Ever since Tyler saved Shelby from the monster called Iceage, Tyler had a little crush on Shelby. But, after Shelby gave Tyler his dad bracelet back, Shelby

began to have a little crush on Tyler. One day in the command center after defeating one of Sledge's monsters, the Rangers were talking about their latest

victory. The museum was about to close for the day and the Rangers got into Tyler's car so he can drive them home accepted for Koda because he lived in a

cave inside the command center. So Tyler drove Shelby, Riley, and Chase home. He first dropped of Riley, then Chase, after that Tyler drove Shelby home, they

were talking about random stuff. When Tyler arrived at Shelby's house, then he walked with her to the door. Tyler said, "Hi Shelby can I ask you something."

Shelby said, "Sheer, what's on your mind." Tyler said, "Do you have any plans on Saturday?" Shelby said, "No why?" Then Tyler takes a deep breath in and

said, "Shelby well you like to go out with me on Saturday." Shelby couldn't believe what she hears, she was waiting of Tyler to ask her out and Shelby said, "Yes

I would like to go out with you." Tyler smiled and said, "I'll pick you up at 12pm sharp." Shelby said, "Ok see you on Saturday at 12pm." As Shelby went inside her home.

Tyler drove back home and started planning their date. On Friday Shelby asked her friend Riley, to go to the mall and help her find a perfect dress of her first date with Tyler.

Riley said, "ok." They went to the mall and Riley found the perfect dress for Shelby's date. The dress was pink with black and red stripes.

Shelby loved the dress and paid of the dress. The next day came and Shelby woke up at 8am and was excited about her date with Tyler. She got breakfast,

cleared the house, and when it was 11am, Shelby started to get ready. Shelby went in the shower, and then got the dress she bought yesterday and put it on.

Since Shelby was a tomboy, she wear her black and white converse with her dress. Then she went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, put on some make up,

and she check the clock and it was almost 12pm. Then she heard the doorbell rang and opened the door to see Tyler. Tyler was wearing a red button up shirt

with blue jeans and red converse. He said, "Wow Shelby you look beautiful." Shelby blushed and said, "Thanks you look very handsome too."

Tyler blushed as well and said, "Are you ready to go." Shelby grab a small pink purse that had her phone, keys to her house, and her wallet just in case and

Shelby said, 'Lets go." Tyler walked Shelby to his red Jeep, Tyler was a perfect gentleman and opened the door for Shelby and said, "Thank you." Tyler closed

the door, he walked to the drives side and opened and closed the door. He drove Shelby to the Movie Theater. He ask, "What movie do you want to see?"

Shelby said, "I want to see Jurassic World." Tyler said, "Ok, two tickets for Jurassic World please." Tyler paid the guy, and asked Shelby, "Want some popcorn."

Shelby said, "Yes please." Tyler bought him and Shelby large popcorn for them to share and two medium drinks.

Then Tyler and Shelby went inside the movie theater to find their seat. All throw the movie Shelby was explaining the different dinosaur in the movie to Tyler,

and he was impressed by Shelby's amazing dinosaur facts. After the movie, Tyler takes Shelby to a restaurant that he and his dad used to go to before he

disappeared. Then after that Tyler toke Shelby to the beach, where they had a nice walk. It was perfect timing because the sun was about set, so Tyler and

Shelby found a perfect spot to watch the sunset. Tyler put his arm around her and he took a selfie with Shelby as a remainder of their first date. Tyler and

Shelby watched the sunset together, after that he toke Shelby to an ice cream shop, he bought Shelby and himself some ice cream.

After that Tyler toke Shelby home. Tyler arrived in front of Shelby's house, Tyler being a perfect gentleman, opened and closed the door of his Jeep for Shelby.

Then Tyler walked Shelby to the door. Shelby said, "Thanks for the best first date ever." Tyler said, "Your welcome Shelby." Then Tyler and Shelby looked into

each other's eyes and Tyler slowly moved his head towards Shelby head. Their lips slowly got closer to each and then Tyler began to kiss Shelby. The kiss lasted

about one minute but the kiss had a lot of love. Then they pulled apart. Tyler said, "Good night Shelby." Shelby said, "Good night Tyler." Shelby grab the keys

to her house from her purse, she unlocked the front door, and let herself in.

She looked throw the window, sow Tyler driving away, Shelby waved good bye and said to herself, "Love you Tyler." Then Shelby got ready of bed. Then Tyler

got home, he was the happiest man on Earth because the date went perfectly as plan. Even the kiss that he gave Shelby was part of the plan. Then Tyler got

ready of bed and couldn't wait to see Shelby again on Monday at work at the Dino Café. Tyler fill happily asleep that night and Shelby also fill happily asleep that night, also she couldn't wait to see Tyler again on Monday.

The End.


End file.
